1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flush water conservation apparatus, and more particularly to flush water conservation apparatus adapted for easy retrofitting to existing standard toilet flush tanks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flush water conservers are known in the prior art. The flush water conservers of the prior art, however, have in general either required continued attention by the user, who was required to manipulate the toilet operating handle or an additional auxiliary control in a particular manner to terminate the flushing action early, or required that a large percentage of all of the well-known elements found in the standard flush tank be replaced with new, complex mechanisms.